Lady of the fountain
by Helia of Gondolin
Summary: After an orc attack that leaves Thranduil king of the woodland realm gravely injured he is found by a mysterious elleth after he has wandered away from his kingdom by mistake. In Mirkwood the elves are worrying and fear for what can have happened to their king. Prince Legolas suddenly returns from his mission the destroying of the one ring, will they find their king? Let's find out
1. Chapter 1

-Lia's POV-

I woke up to the sound of birds singing in the early morning, I laid in bed wondering over what would happen today. Finally I decided that I had stayed in bed long enough. I rose and started the day with making the bed, after the bed I went to my warderobe wich in reality was more of a big wooden chest in the corner of my small bedroom. I picked out a purple dress with tight arms to my elbows where they opened up and became wider. After I have put on my dress I went over to my mirror and started combing through my long golden hair that reached to my knees. After I brushed it I left it down, I like it down it gives me a sense of freedom. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple from the bowl on the table and walk out of the house to take care of my home. I walk to the little stable. Out of ten boxes only three are in use at the moment. All boxes have a door who goes out and you can also choose if you only want to open only the higher part of the door. One box is used by a deer and her injured little baby, I found them in the beginning of spring and bringed them here until the baby deer is healed. In the next box lives a little fox family who lost their home in the middle of the winter and in the last box resides for the moment my beutiful palomino mare Gilroch who is going to have a foal very soon. I don't use my stable for keeping animals inside I just use them for injured or sick animals who needs help to get healthy again. I am in other words a healer both for animals and other beings. I have lived alone here in this forest for almost my whole life but before that I lived with my mother, father and older brother. Sadly my parents passed away a long time ago I was only ten and just a baby in the eyes of my people, after all I am an elf. My brother later on took me away from the city we came from after he had tried to fought of the enemy. Sadly he got graverly injured in the battle and both he and his enemy fell into a fountain. But as I sat there at the fountain and begged for him to come back the trees around me by a miracle started to sink their branshes into the well and they saved my older brother. I managed to heal him enough to make him steady so we both could get out of the city as it fell. It was a horrible day that we will never forget. The fall of Gondolin. Me and my brother managed to get to a forest who decided to take care of us and there we live now. My brother must have went out on a trip again because all his traveling stuff are gone and his horse Sirdal is also gone. On a field near the little river who provides me with fresh water lays a little herd of wild horses together with a herd of elks. It's amazing how good friends they are and they even let me and my brother become a part of both the herds because of us always helping them out if needs be. One of my best friends starts making his way over to me, it's a big cupperhaired stallion. In the sunlight he almost looks red and because I haven't found out his name yet he mostly goes by the name of Bold Ruler but I call him Bold and it really suits him. He nuzzes in my hair and makes me giggle slightly.

-Stop it Bold it tickles!

He looks at me with his big brown eyes and say:

\- But you smell so nice like fresh cherries.

-Oh Red you are so funny, I let out a light laugh.

Red starts running back to the herd to play with the other horses, it's by the way Bold who is the father to Gilroch's unborn baby and I can't wait until I will see what the foal will look like. I was born with a very special gift. I can control the nature and that makes me able to speak with animals, plants, trees and help things grow. I also got a gift in healing, I can (at least I think I can) heal every injury you can get and cure any illnes to. I have put this gift to use many times on animals and they have all been grateful towards me. Today I decided to go to the lake, it's not far away from here maybe a 15 minutes walk but with a horse or an elk it goes much faster. One of the young stags named Tirith walks over to me.

\- Do you need anything Lia? He asks.

\- I would love if you could take me to the lake Tirith! I answer him.

He kneels so that I can climb up on his muscular back and then we are off. A couple of minutes later we emerge from the trees on the north side of the lake. The lake is more of a big pool where the water is provided by a waterfall who falls over the cliffs on the mountain side. Tirith slowly lets me down on the soft grass, and I give him a soft pat on his shoulder suddenly he freezes. He looks over to a spot near the waterfall, my eyes follow his and I let out a gasp. Out of the forest a man appears, he staggers towards the water but collaps only a couple of meters away. I slowly made my way over to the man. When I am mere inches away from him I kneel down to him and start looking the man over. By the look of all blood that's surrounding him I understand that he is gravely injured. I make a decision. I call Tirith over but before I can react another and bigger stag jumps out from the forest and stops between us and the injured man. I can see that this is the mans ride.

\- Don't be afraid I just want to help your rider.

\- Can you understand me?

\- Yes I can, I am given the gift to communicate with nature.

\- Ok, I will let you help him but please be careful he has been suffering a lot.

\- I promise I will take good care of him, but I will need your help to carry him to my home.

\- What is your name?

\- My name is Tauratar and my rider's name is Thranduil

\- I'ts a honour to meet you Tauratar, my name is Helia and this is Tirith

After the introductions we concentrated on getting Thranduil whom I now saw was an elf up on Tauratar's back. After we got him up we slowly made our way to my cottage. When we arrived I managed alone to drag/carry the elf to a guestroom where I could take care of his wounds. He had an arrow wound to his shoulder but he had managed to take it out by himself I guessed. He also had a deep sword wound to his torso and his left arm was broken, he also had a broken ankle. I was shocked that he had managed to survive for this long without proper care. I got to work and started to clean the wounds before apply a salve who would make sure he would not get an infection, after that I started to bandaging his shoulder and torso and take care of his broken arm and ankle. When I finally was done it was noon and I was exhausted. I ate some fruit before I walked out and helped Tauratar get his briddle and saddle of. I then left him in Tirith's care knowing him and the herd would take care of Tauratar while I cared for his rider. I checked the elf for a last time before I retired to bed and fell into a deep sleep

.

-Thranduils POV-

I woke up to feel a dull pain in my torso and arm, I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes only to find myself in a foregin room in a foregin bed. I looked around for someone but found myself alone. I closed my eyes again and tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out.

-Flashback-

I was waiting for my son Legolas to return after his quest to destroy the one ring. Pacing in the throneroom I was waiting for news of his return when one of the guards entered.

\- My king orcs has attacked the northen borders near the mountains and they call for assistanse shall I send out some men?

\- Yes, prepare the soldiers and Tauratar, I am going with them.

\- My king you don't need to go with them you will be much safer here in the palace.

\- Do you dare defy your king!? You can't stop me I have been cooped up here in the palace for far to long, I need to get out and get some fresh air.

\- O-ofcourse my king I will see it done as fast as possible.

-Magical timeskip to the northen borders-

When we came to the borders orcs were everywhere, we went into battle immediatly and soon the numbers of the enemy seemed to lessen. I advanced from my group when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I fell of Tauratar and landed badly on my left arm, I heard a loud crack and felt an immense pain shot through my arm. I instantly knew it was broken. Some orcs saw my fall and decided to attack me. Luckily it was not my dominating arm and I managed to kill them of, but I did not see the one creeping up from behind and when I turned around It was to late. The pain I felt as he slashed his sword into my torso was almost unberable and I let out a cry. I managed to kill him and made my way to Tauratar, my vision started to darken and black spots flicked in the corners of my eyes. I did not see where I was going and there for did not understand I was walking away from the borders and making my way out of the forest. I don't know for how long I had walked when I suddenly lost my footing and fell down a hill. I got up and saw a lake a couple of meters away and tried to walk closer. Before the world went black I saw something golden coloured on the other side of the lake and I wondered how Legolas was faring, then I knew nothing more.

-End of flashback-

I was brought out of my thoughs by the soft sound of someone walking closer to the door to my room. I tensed and sat up looking for a weapon as the door slowly was opened. There on the doorstep stood the most beutiful creature I had ever seen. It was an elleth I saw by the pointed ears who was sticking out from a thick braid of hair more golden than Lord Glorfindel's, Under the hair I saw eyes of the purest silver. Before me stood a beauty who put even Luthien to shame. The blue eyes watched me with concern before the elleth spoke with an angelic voice:

\- Good morning I was just going to check on you to see when you would awaken but it looks like I don't need to wait anymore.

\- Where am I?

\- You are in my home, I found you near a lake not far away from here and you almost died. I have to say you gave me quite a scare there.

\- Who are you and where do you come from? You are not from Mirkwood I can see.

\- Oh how rude of me! I know your name but you don't know mine. I am Helia and I hail from Gondolin.

I looked at her with eyes as big as plates. Gondolin!? That kingdom fell in the first age how can she have survived the fall of Gondolin?

\- How is that possible!? Gondolin fell a long time ago.

\- I was just an elfling when that happened but my older brother was there fighting. He even fought of balrogs. But he almost fell that day If I had not helped him. We tried to find other survivors but found none, we were the only ones left in the city everyone else had left. After that my brother took us away from there and we came to this forest where we have lived ever since.

\- But how could you have survived for so long?

\- My brother is a warrior and is from the House of the fountain he knew what he was doing.

\- From the House of the fountain? That house was thought to be destroyed the day Gondolin fell.

\- Guess not but I think brother and I are the last ones of that house.

\- If I may ask what is your brother's name?

\- I am not allowed to give it out to strangers you will have to ask him yourself when he's back in a couple of days, maybe weeks.

I fell silent after that. Who could her brother be? It must be a great warrior if he fought against balrogs and survived. Lord Echtelion? No he died as he defeated Gothmog, it could not be him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Helia asking:

\- I am sorry for asking my curiosity took the best out of me but who are you?

\- I am Thranduil king of the woodland realm also known as Mirkwood, but you can just call me Thranduil there's no need for any formalities here.

\- I have never heard of this Mirkwood before, but when I think about it I have never left these woods since I came here long ago and neither have my brother, maybe that's why.

\- But where are your brother right now?

\- He is out watching over the forest and it's borders. You can say that this is our realm and we take care of it with the utmost care.

I nodded it sounded as a fair answer. A yawn suddenly escaped my lips and I looked away a bit embaressed.

\- Oh! I'm sorry here I have been babbling about me, you must be tired.

\- Do not worry about it my lady it was no trouble at all.

\- I will leave you to rest now, after all you have been badly injured and will have to be bedridden for quite a while. Goodnight Thranduil.

\- Goodnight Lady Helia

She gave me a soft smile before she left the room and I laid back onto the bed. I wondered what was going on in Mirkwood, they must be worried over my disapperance. I then sta

-No ones POV-

Meanwhile in Mirkwood. The palace was in caos, the king had disappeard under the attack of the orcs and the only thing they could find was one of his swords in a large patch of elvenblood.

Suddenly the guards at the gate started shouting.

\- The prince! Prince Legolas has returned!

Galion the kings royal advisor and Aradhelon the captain of the royal guard rushed out to meet the prince. Legolas was happy to be back in Mirkwood once again. He missed his adar but when he saw Galion and Aradhelon rushing towards him he silently wondered why his adar wasn't coming to meet him.

\- Legolas! By the valar am I glad to see you?!

\- Galion! Aradhelon! It was a time since I saw you. I have missed Mirkwood.

\- And Mirkwood have missed you my prince.

\- Tell me where is ada for I thought he would meet me up by now.

Galion and Aradhelon suddenly looked very worried and full of disdain.

\- I don't know how to say it my prince…

\- Say what Galion? Tell me, has something happened?

\- Legolas the king has disappeard.

Legolas froze. Disappeard? His ada was missing? He could not be missing he was the king. He wondered what could have happened to his beloved ada. Was he injured? Was he dead? His mind played up horrible scenarios before his eyes.

\- What happened Galion? Tell me.

\- The king was waiting for your return when he suddenly got a report that the northern borders were under attack. He took some soldiers and decided to go with them, when I went against it he said that he was tired of sitting in the castle and needed to get out for a bit. After hours of waiting the soldiers came back but whitout the king. When I asked them about the king they said that he had disappeard.

Aradhelon skipped in:

We searched for hours but the only thing we could find was one of his swords in a large patch of blood. When we could not find Tauratar either we hoped that maybe he would be with the king and protect him until we found him again.

\- And you found nothing else?

\- No, not what we could see but we fear that he is no longer in Mirkwood. The whole northen borders are seeked through but not a trace of him until an hour ago. One of the soldiers found a trace that they might think belong to Tauratar but it leads out of Mirkwood.

\- Then we have to follow it.

\- But my prince we are not enough to search for him on such a large area, we need more soldiers.

\- Then I suggest we send for help. Send a message to Rivendell quickly!

\- Yes my prince.

Soon a messenger was on his way to Rivendell in a quick pace

Meanwhile somwhere in the north

It has been five days since Helia saved Thranduil and with her help he could now sit properly whitout feel so much pain. A friendship was starting to take form between the two. As Helia talked about her life in the forest and what she did Thranduil started to realise that he was falling in love in the beautiful and kind hearted elleth.

Meanwhile in Rivendell

When a messenger from Mirkwood suddenly came into Rivendell in a fast pace Elrond instantly knew something was amiss. Lindir came out and greeted the ellon and led him to Elronds office. When the ellon came into the office he was met by the sight of Glorfindel the captain of Imladris guard and Erestor the chief counsillor on either side of Lord Elrond. He quickly presented the letter to the Lord of Imladris and then waited patiently. A silence then followed before Elrond gave the letter to Erestor who then gave it to Glorfindel who after reading the letter exlaimed:

\- What!? King Thranduil is missing?

\- Yes Lord Glorfindel, he disappeard under an orcattack of the northern borders and we think he is graverly injured.

\- Then we must help out! What say you my lord?

Glorfindel watched Elrond while he thought about the matter. Then he said:

\- Glorfindel prepare the soldiers we head for Mirkwood. If the king is missing and graverly injured he will need our help.

Glorfindel nodded eagerly and run of to do as he was ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

In Rivendell 2 days later

-Elronds POV-

Elrond rode outside the gates with Glorfindel at his right side and and his soldiers behind him. They were hoping to get to Mirkwood as fast as possible but it would take at least 3 days if they rode hard and stopped only to rest the horses. He thought about what could have happened to Thranduil. What if they were to late and he already has passed into the halls of mandos? No he had to stay possitive. Even thought it didn't seem like it Thranduil and Elrond were good friends and they had both shared their fair share of grief and they had then turned to eachother for comfort. Elrond promised himself that he would find Thranduil no matter what.

3 days later in the cottage

-No ones POV-

Thranduil and Helia started to get to know eachother better day by day. They had a bond that neither of them could describe, until one day.

-Thranduils POV-

She had finally let me out of bed and I managed to walk for a little time with a crutch but not for long. Lia had helped me out and made me sit in a comfy garden chair where I could rest and enjoy the nature. I saw her doing her chores and wondered why I suddenly didn't feel like going back home yet. Then as I watched her it all came down on me.

I loved her.

As I came to this realisation I did not hear Lia come up to me.

"Thranduil are you in there?"

"Oh yes sorry I was just in thought!"

I blushed a bit embaressed that I had not heard her walking up to me. She just laughed and smiled at me. Valar that smile would put the sun to shame.

"I did not mean to disturb you but my brother will be back today, I think he will be back in time for lunch"

"Really? It will be an honour to finally meet him"

"I am glad to hear that but be carefull I don't know how well he will take in these news that we have a guest, you are after all the first being except the animals that we have seen here for quite some time"

"Well I guess we'll just have to see what will happen"

She gave me one of her dazzling smiles that would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't already been sitting down. I decided to stand up, she rushed to my side and helped my stabilize myself before she let go of me. We just stood there for a moment just looking at eachother. I don't know how long we had been standing there when we suddenly heard someone clearing their throat. We both quickly looked up at the intruder only to find an elf standing there watching us with a raised eyebrow, with one hand on his hip and the other one on the hilt of a beautiful sword that hung from his belt he looked quite irritated. He was as tall and fit as lord Glorfindel but this elf looked more graceful. His hair was so black it almost had a ting of blue in it and his eyes a piercing skyblue colour.

"May I ask who are you and what are you doing here in our forest?"

I did not really know what to say but before I could do anything Lia came forth and put herself between me and the other elf that I suppose is her brother.

"Brother this is Thranduil, I found him in the forest a two weeks ago"

"Thranduil you say…..I have only heard of one elf with that name and that is the prince of Greenwood the Great and it's ruled by king Oropher"

I felt a tug at my heart as I heard my fathers name being spoken. Even if it was a long time since he died it still hurts, he was after all the only family I had left after my mother had passed away not long after I was born. I decided to tell my version of how I ended up here so I stepped around Lia and said:

"I am indeed Thranduil but I am not prince anymore. That was some time ago and my father Oropher has long since passed into the halls of Mandos"

"I am then sorry for your loss my king but I have to ask why are you here in my home and injured at that?"

"I was fighting of orcs at the borders of my kingdom when I was stabbed in the back and had no chance to protect myself. By a miracle I survived and in some strange way I ended up near the lake not far away from here"

"Well I guess I can't send you away for if I did that I certanly would have an angry elleth after me"

"Hey! you would never do that anyway since you are way to soft"

We both looked at her as she stood pouting at us with her arms crossed infront of her. We the turned back to eachother and stared for a minute. Suddenly the cold features of the elf melted away and he broke into a smile.

"Well it seems that my sister has taken a liking to you. Don't worry we won't let you leave until you are fully healed"

"Thank you I am most grateful for what you've done for me here and for letting me stay under your roof sir"

"No need to be so formal, by the way I had completly forgot to introduce myself. I am Thel"

"Thel?"

"Yes it's a short for Echtelion"

**Sorry for the late uppdate but I had a problem with ideas and school but now I am back on the track so don't worry I will try to uppdate more.**

****/Author****


End file.
